


Ho Ho Ho

by PaulrissaRahany



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [4]
Category: Heartstrings - Fandom, Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulrissaRahany/pseuds/PaulrissaRahany
Summary: Manifest / Heartstrings AU - Ben and Genevieve are just two professors who are tasked with the Christmas party.
Relationships: Genevieve Carson/Ben Stone (Manifest)
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040186
Kudos: 3





	Ho Ho Ho

It seemed ridiculous to have a work party for Christmas when half of the faculty hated each other, but when the Dean mentions that he believes it’s the best course of action…

...it normally gets done. 

For some reason, it wasn’t shocking that she and Ben were placed on party decoration duties. They were already the ones bringing the logical and mystical sides of Columbia University course learning together. Their polar opposite opinions often meshed impeccably well with one another.

So, it made sense that they’d be the one to make sure that that something came together flawlessly.

Genevieve wasn’t sure that she liked the red and green streamers that lined the rented downtown hotel, but it definitely gave the festive moment a bit more of a kick. Despite her attempt to decorate tastefully, Ben had followed behind her to add a bit more just to make sure that everyone enjoyed each and every last streamer. 

“For someone who enjoys the logistics of mathematics, you’re enjoying these a bit too much,” Genny picked up the silver and gold tassels and gently tossed them into his face. Despite his logical outlook, she knew that he loved the holiday season. It was clear the way his face lit up each time he noticed a new decoration finding a place among the tables. 

“Even cynics need a break being scrooge sometimes, Genny,” Ben teased. 

Despite her comments, he knew that she loved seeing the entire faculty come together to celebrate a holiday. Even if it was the most traditionally cheesy one, Ben would endlessly tease her. 

“Well, off-duty scrooge, how about you grab some more tinsel for the tables?” There was always a flirtatious tone between them, but he loved that she wasn’t afraid to let loose around him for Christmas. 

\---

“I heard she broke up with Michael a few months ago,” Christine murmured. The faculty had begrudgingly been brought together by a few of the members, but the gossip of the year never failed to cause even the most rational person to be pulled into it. 

Ben had tried to mind his own business, but the casual mention of Genevieve and her apparent ex-boyfriend had been too much of a temptation. He’d never liked her boyfriend, especially when he had to pretend that the attitude he took up with Genny didn’t bother him. The truth was that he was too invested in the thought that she had finally ditched the loser. 

“You heard or?” Eliza was the biggest gossip on the site. If she heard it--it’d be making the rounds on the campus soon enough. 

“Well, I found her crying in the bathroom in between her Monday classes around the beginning of the school year. It’s been a five year relationship. I thought for sure that he'd be proposing to her soon. It’s a shame, really. She’s going to have to start all over again...not that she couldn’t--it’s just at her age….” 

It’s the subtle dig that makes him turn around to tell her to cut it out, but he’s met with an annoyed glare. The two gossipers couldn’t see her, but Genny could certainly overhear them. “Well, Christine, I guess I’ll have to work extra hard to find someone my age--while you’ll have to work at finding someone your level of petty.”

Ben wanted to speak up--to explain why he hadn’t said anything yet. He’d protect her honor in any sense of the word, but he could also tell that her quick wit wouldn’t be compromised by anyone else. 

“Gen! That’s not what we meant--” 

It was an embarrassing backtrack, but Ben could see that it didn’t even phase Genevieve. Instead, she held her purse a little bit tighter to her chest while dipping her head away from the women. It was a subtle move, but he immediately caught it. 

\---

“I was ready to tell her to stay quiet,” Ben immediately told her. They were walking towards the refreshments, but he couldn’t ignore the need to talk about what she’d just overhead. “There’s a lot of things that she said that wasn’t her business, but more importantly, she was wrong.” 

“They’re pigs, but they weren’t wrong about the breakup,” Genny admitted. She had struggled with how to tell people that her relationship of five years had ended after a drunken night of her talking about her co-worker. It was impossible to mention it to Ben, but now it was out there. “That’s not why I dragged you over here though. We have an important mission.”

She quickly dug into her small purse to pull out a metal flask. 

He couldn’t help himself as he continued to tease her. “Why, Miss Carson, did you pack some alcohol?” 

“In order to put up with this lot of misfit toys, it’s a necessity. Pass me your punch. You’re lucky that you’re the only one that I can handle dealing with sober or drunk.” She quickly splashed a bit of gin into the drink, before slipping a bit more into the mixture. 

“You know--if you need anyone to talk about Michael with, I’m always here to listen.” It’d never be enjoyable to hear her talk about the man, but now he was out of the picture which made the uncomfortable moments a tad more worth it. 

She would call him out on his bullshit each time. “You hate Michael--am I supposed to believe you have an affinity for him now?” 

“I don’t care about Michael--I care about your...well, you were together for awhile.” 

He watched her pour a bit of the liquor into her own drink and swish it around. They’d been friends, but she rarely opened up about her love life. He was hesitant, but also willing to be there if she needed him. 

“How about we just pay attention to the holiday? There’s alcohol--snacks--our company.” Genevieve smirked up at him before she purposely bumped into him. 

“Yes, we can absolutely do that.” 

\---

They were both a little bit more than tipsy, but an uber had threatened to cost them over forty five dollars. It was a cold New York evening, but they had both agreed that walking the short distance wouldn’t be awful. 

“You’re joking, right? You’re comparing Rudolph to Santa’s Comin’ to Town?” 

It was the craziest idea that she’d ever heard. While both were cute and sweet, she couldn’t imagine herself missing out on the cute Santa movie instead of Rudolph. It was a yearly tradition that she still partook in. There were cookies and popcorn and plenty of goodies that would line her kitchen sink until she happily watched the old movie. 

“I’m just saying that the era of Christmas movies is socially superior to the current movies that are found on television today,” Ben groaned. It felt silly to argue, but the cold air had her nose scrunched up and red. “Genny--” 

“This is me,” she said. The walk up apartment building had caught them both by surprise. Clearly, he still wanted to keep talking, but the comfortable hand against her back caused her to slowly forget why dating co-workers were a bad idea. “I better go up--” 

“Right--” He stepped up to follow her towards the door. 

It wasn’t until her hand reached the door that Ben knew what he had to do. He was too tipsy--the mood was too intimate, but he knew that this feeling wouldn’t stop overnight. 

“Genevieve, I’m not going to kiss you tonight, but one day--soon--I’m going to take you out on a proper date. Then it’ll end in a kiss.” 

It was forward, yet he watched the embarrassed smirk creep across her face. 

“Goodnight, Ben.” 

“Goodnight, Genny.”


End file.
